


Your Boys

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: For week 11 of <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mzSUdIZwuggjXqh2A-AOLWg">@one-shots-supernatural</a> ’s Hellatus Challenge. I apologize for it being so short, but I loved this idea. Hope you enjoy it too!</p>
<p>Prompt: ‘Shut up, that was one time.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Boys

****

 

**'You say you’re looking for a fool**  
**And I’m just like “me too!”**  
**I’m gonna let you know the truth**  
**I’m a slut like you!'**

“What the hell are you listening to?! What is this shit?”

You jumped in fright and stopping your cleaning at Dean’s booming voice. “Damn it, Dean. You scared the hell out of me!”

He descended the bunker stairs, Sam trailing behind him. “Well, you would’ve heard us enter if your crap music wasn’t blasting!”

You raised an eyebrow as Dean and Sam laid their bags on the table. “'Crap music’? This coming from the man that was singing ‘All About That Bass’ last week while making breakfast?” Sam snorted, trying to hide his laughter. “Proceeded by ‘SexyBack’, right, Sam?”

Sam gave you a subtle wink as Dean gave you an unimpressed look. “ _Shut up, that was one time._ ”

“Oh you lie!” you laughed. “Earlier this week, I heard you humming 'Shake It Off’ in the shower. The week before that must’ve been Britney Spears week because I could’ve sworn I heard 'Toxic’ and 'I’m A Slave 4 U’ coming from your bedroom. So if you think 'P!nk’ is 'crap music’, I think you have some serious issues there, bro.”

Dean rolled his eyes before grabbing his bag and heading to his room. “You guys were hearin’ things. Classic rock is the only form of good music!” He called over his shoulder.

You and Sam rolled your eyes simultaneously before you leaned in and gave your boyfriend a kiss and hugged him tightly. It was good to have your boys home again.


End file.
